The UnSuite Life of Zack & Cody
by The Head Hunter
Summary: This story follows Zack and Cody as they deal with there slowly worsening life, how will they handle the lowering quality of there new life?     Please read & review!    Rated Teen for action scenes, rating subject to change.


A/N This is my first story ever, so I'd really appreciate it if you review the story.

Please make it constructive.

-This chapter is rated T for Teen-

Action Scenes

Cody jumped up from the couch where he was reading a book as soon as his mother left the room, Carey was on her way down to the lounge where she was going to be singing. Cody quickly went to the oven and opened it up, inside was a disgusting looking purple casserole. His mom had told him to take it out at 6:30, Cody however was not interested in eating whatever this was. He then pulled out a container of Mac n' Cheese and got all the stuff he would need to make it.

Zack smelling something odd poked his head out the bedroom door, "Cody! What is that smell?" Cody replied, "It was dinner put I'm cooking Mac n' Cheese now." "Thank God." Zack exclaimed. "How long will it be 'till it is going to be ready?" "Relax it'll be another ten minutes." Cody said.

Later… "Alright, it's ready!" "Took you long enough" Zach shouted from the bedroom. Zack ran out of the bedroom and practically inhaled his dinner. Zack ran over to the T.V. leaving Cody at the table, after Cody finished his meal several minutes later, he then walked over to the couch. Zack was watching 'Night of the Zombie Mom IV', Cody eagerly sat down beside Zack, Cody loved horror movies and he hated them. He would have nightmares for months after watching on but he loved the suspense and the adrenaline rush. Soon they were both engrossed in the movie it was an hour later when Cody noticed an odd smell, it was like the smell of the casserole x10 he looked over and saw smoke billowing from the oven. The stove's clock read 7:12 Cody suddenly remembered that his mom had told him to take the casserole out at 6:30.

Cody jumped of the couch and ran to the kitchen, he grabbed a large pot and filled it with water, he told Zack to open the oven door and then he tossed the water into the oven. The fire sizzled out and then came back with even more force, "Zack, pull the fire alarm, I'll try to put it out." Zack ran out of the room while Cody continued to pour pots of water into the fire, each time almost extinguishing it. As he continued to attempt to put out the fire he heard the fire alarm go on, he continued to attempt to put out the fire however he was getting more tired each time and he realised he couldn't keep up with the fire, he knew the firemen would be here soon so he decided to flee the room.

Cody ran down the hall and collided with Zack, they both quickly jumped back up and ran towards the stairs, Cody wasn't sure if he would be able to make it down all 23 flights of stairs. By now the fire had engulfed the room and was starting to flicker into the hall through the door Cody had left open in his rush out of the room. Zack and Cody had reached floor 9 when Cody collapsed, Zack pulled Cody to his feet and said, "Come on Cody, we only have nine more flights of stairs." Cody struggled a response put couldn't say anything. He didn't remember the next nine flights of stairs he just remembered waking up in the street in front of the hotel, Mr. Moseby, Zack and various other familiar faces are looking down at him. Zack reaches down and helps him up, "Zack, where is mom?" "Moseby said she is still inside, some kind of protocol or something!" Cody turns to Moseby, "Where is my mom?" "Your mom is assigned to floor 21 she has to make sure everyone is out on that floor and then she evacuates." Moseby replied. "That's ridiculous everyone should just get out when the alarm goes off." Cody shouted at Mr. Moseby before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Cody woke back up propped up against a wall, as his eyes slowly opened he saw the Tipton Hotel in front of him, what was left of it anyways. The fire had ripped through almost every floor above the eighth floor. His first thought was why it had taken the fire department so long to contain the blaze, but quickly after his thoughts shifted to his mom. He struggled to stand after he had gotten to his feet he slowly walked over to where Mr. Moseby and his brother along with Maddie and London where gathered. London was in tears sobbing about how expensive her clothes were and Maddie was also in tears likely wondering how she would find another job. Mr. Moseby was not crying but rather shouting at Zack, Cody figured he had realised that it was him and Zack that had caused the fire that burnt down his beloved Tipton. Cody quickened his pace when he saw that his mother was not there scolding Zack along with Moseby.

When Cody had made his way over to the group Mr. Moseby had stopped scolding Zack and was instead whimpering about his hotel, Cody tapped Mr. Moseby on the shoulder to get his attention, "Moseby, where is my mom?" Cody Inquired. "All the employees gather on the other side of the… hotel…" Mr. Moseby broke down again and burst into tears. Cody then turned to Zack, "How long was I asleep over there?" "You were out for a good half hour." Zack replied. "What! And Mom isn't back yet?" Cody practically screamed. "None of the employees are back yet, just relax." Zack replied.

Cody knew he was overreacting but he was worried, he wouldn't know what to do if his Mom was injured or worse… His mom had been his life line when he was dealing with depression all those years ago. He might have been dead right now if it wasn't for his mother, he remembered it so vividly. Two years ago after many months of depression Cody found himself on the roof of the Tipton, he had looked over the edge and that is when he went to his Mom. He had made her promise not to take him to a physiatrist, he know if he had something like that on his record it could ruin his chances at getting into a college like Harvard. He managed to convince his mom not to send him to one provided he shared everything with her, and that is what he did, Cody swore that if it wasn't for his mom he would be dead face down on the street years ago.

Cody snapped out of his flash back when Estevan and then Arwin rounded the corner many other familiar faces rounded the corner and Cody scanned for his Mom however he didn't see her anywhere in the crowd of employees round the corner.

A/N Alright that's it for this chapter, I know it wasn't long it really was just to set the story into motion, please read and review!


End file.
